The instant invention relates generally to applicators and more specifically it relates to a tanning wand for dispensing tanning oil and the like from a container.
When a person goes sun bathing in the heat of the summer they can take along a container of tanning oil. However when using the container in a conventional manner the hands can become covered with the tanning oil thus causing a situation that may interfere with reading in the sun or engaging in other activities. Tanning oil is often wasted by being put on too heavily with the hands whereby they must be wiped clean wasting the tanning oil.
Numerous applicators have been provided in prior art that are adapted to apply a liquid to a body. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,350 and 4,147,441 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.